This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various high pressure containers can be classified into four types: a Type I vessel having an all-metal construction; a Type II having a metal lined construction with a fiberglass hoop wrap; a Type III having a metal lined construction with a composite full wrap; and a Type IV having a plastic lined construction with a composite full wrap. Such high pressure vessels can be used to contain a compressed gas, such as compressed hydrogen, and can provide the necessary mechanical stability and integrity to prevent rupture or bursting of the pressure vessel. Pressure vessels for use in a vehicle can also be made using lightweight materials so they do not significantly affect the weight requirements of the vehicle. In certain cases, the Type IV pressure vessel can be used for storing compressed or liquified hydrogen gas for use as a vehicle fuel.
As described by Immel in U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,554, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, the Type IV pressure vessel contemplated for storage of hydrogen gas is generally cylindrical in shape to provide the desired integrity, and includes an outer structural wall and an inner liner defining a container chamber therein. The combination of the outer wall and the liner can provide structural integrity, pressure containment, and gas tightness in a lightweight and cost effective manner.
Such pressure vessels can include an adapter that provides the inlet and outlet opening for the gas. The adapter can house various valves, pressure regulators, piping connectors, excess flow limiter, etc. These components allow the pressure vessel to be filled with the compressed gas and allow the compressed gas to be discharged from the pressure vessel at or near ambient pressure, or a higher pressure, and be delivered as a fuel source; for example, to a fuel cell power plant. The adapter can be made of steel to provide structural strength for storing the compressed gas. A suitable adhesive, sealing ring, or the like can be employed to seal the liner to the adapter in a gas tight manner, and secure the adapter to the outer wall of the vessel.
High pressure gas vessels can be sensitive to temperature, including the temperature of the contained gas. For example, certain temperature conditions may cause a decrease in durability.